


Sunday Morning

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The only thing the camera didn’t seem to be able to do was make his loneliness go away, but the man had learned to live with it since his previous relationship fell apart. At first, he went through many one-night stands, since he was more than good-looking, but at one point, it didn’t seem to make him feel less alone… It only made him realize how love was missing from his life. He then decided to focus on his work and on his work only, leaving his love life in the hands of fate. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one for a smut contest (in January or February 2010), but it took me ages to write it so in the end, I didn’t make it before the deadline (obviously!) and well… I just finished it now... XD

Sunday morning. Another boring day to face - even more boring since it was Sunday. Kouyou sighed and got out of bed, still wrapped in his purple sheet, aiming for the kitchen. It was freezing outside just like in his small apartment.

Being a photographer was a very nice and satisfying job but these days it wasn’t ideal since Kouyou had troubles paying the bills. It was the third time since he lived there that his heating had been cut. Most of what he gained went for rent and what was left was for his camera: a new lens, a new background for his so called studio… 

Kouyou loved his job, anyone could tell from the way he smiled when he was holding his beloved Nikon, but one day or another he would have to face the consequences of his career choice and take another job. He couldn’t keep on spending every winter wrapped in his bed sheets with his teeth clattering together.

While Kouyou drank his coffee he decided he would take his camera for a walk and snap anything he could to get inspired. If he took new pictures he could still sell them to Akira, his friend who worked in an art gallery. Even though Akira was only working there and not owning the place, he was on good terms with the owner, on very good terms.

He made a quick stop at his bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Afterward he stared at his reflection in the mirror for a while, thinking, and shook his head slightly to himself. There was something missing in his life and he knew that this mere fact was almost palpable on the glossy paper of his photographs; they were never good enough, never bright enough… He needed to clear his mind to get that perfect shot he had been trying to take over the past few years. He went to his bedroom to grab his camera, quickly checked if he had forgotten to put the battery back in place in the device, and exited his apartment.

He had barely stepped out when a freezing wind hit him making him shiver and tighten his scarf around his neck. He walked through the streets. No aim. No destination. He watched the people around him closely because sometimes, the slightest gesture of an unknown passer-by would make a whole new concept flourish in his mind. He just needed to see a cigarette lit up, a smile, a frown…anything that would somehow either be good to be immortalized immediately or a good enough inspiration to compose a new photograph. 

He decided to sit on a bench in his favourite park in Tokyo, Shinjuku Gyoen. There were always a lot of people coming here, walking, sitting on a bench, feeding the birds… Moreover, the place was very relaxing and it always made Kouyou feel good. So he just sat there, next to an old oak tree, camera in his hands. Through the lens, the world always seemed smaller and, in a sense, it made Kouyou feel strong since he had that feeling he could do anything. The only thing the camera didn’t seem to be able to do was make his loneliness go away but the man had learned to live with it since his previous relationship fell apart. At first he went through many one-night stands, since he was more than good-looking, but at one point, it didn’t seem to make him feel less alone… It only made him realize how love was missing from his life. He then decided to focus on his work and on his work only, leaving his love life in the hands of fate.

An old couple passed in front of him, holding hands.

_Click._

A dog ran after a wooden stick its master had thrown.

_Click._

A hundred meters away a man was smoking on the bridge.

_Click._

Then Kouyou frowned. The man was too far away and he couldn’t zoom since he hadn’t brought all of his camera lenses. He had to get closer. The man was leaning on the edge of the railing staring at the water beneath the bridge, a cigarette in his hand and no one else around. Kouyou could get an incredible shot with that. He was at one end of the bridge when he tried to take another shot.

The man brought the cigarette to his lips.

_Click._

He blew the smoke.

_Click._

He turned his head, looking towards Kouyou.

_Click._

Kouyou froze. 

Looking at the lens is exactly the same as staring the photographer right in the eye. It startled the blond. He looked at the last shot he took and his eyes widened. The picture was amazing. There were so many emotions in the man’s eyes, a gentle breeze ruffling his long black hair… He then lifted his gaze to look at the man without the camera between them. He hadn’t moved an inch, he was still looking at him, still smoking… Now that Kouyou looked at him properly, he saw that the man was truly beautiful, especially with that smile. Wait, was he smiling at Kouyou?

\------

“Are you sure about that?”

“Lift your leg a little... yeah... just like that” Kouyou said once more ignoring Yuu’s question. He just kept doing what he was good at.

“Are you even listening to me?” the dark haired man asked staring right ahead of him.

“Oh, yeah, that’s good, that’s very good…” the young man mumbled, shifting a little so that he was closer to Yuu still looking at him through the camera. Kouyou had been photographing him for the past hour, trying every angle and every pose. That led to Yuu sitting on Kouyou’s bed, his black shirt unbuttoned revealing a nice portion of his chest, a cigarette in his hand, the smoke escaping by the opened window next to the bed. The room was cold but Kouyou didn’t notice, he was too engrossed in his camera. Yuu found that cute though, seeing him so passionate about his work. They had been doing this for two or three months now, always trying new places and new ideas.

Kouyou still didn’t realize that they went from total strangers to this, but somehow, that mysterious stranger, Yuu, had agreed to help him get the perfect photo Kouyou was after.

At first, the photos were quite reserved, but as time went by the two men became more at ease around each other and that was visible on the photographs, which were in Kouyou’s opinion, a lot better. That’s how Yuu found himself on Kouyou’s bed almost half naked, trying to look seductive, mysterious, and hot all at once. Kouyou himself wasn’t sure what exactly he was trying to get, but well… He had to try a lot of things to have that wonderful picture didn’t he?

Kouyou got on the bed to get a different perspective and he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t notice the light blush that colored Yuu’s cheeks. The blond only kept taking pictures.

“Oh, that’s a lot better like that, yeah… God, you’re gorgeous… ” he mumbled, very pleased with his work.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Yuu whispered mostly to himself starting to get embarrassed. It wasn’t that he minded the compliments, no, but the way Kouyou said those things was kind of… erotic…

“Could you take it off?” Kouyou asked gesturing towards the shirt Yuu was wearing. The dark-haired man’s eyes immediately widened.

“Are you trying to get me naked?” he said with a smirk, trying to hide his nervousness.

“No, I’m not” he answered with a smile, “not that I would mind” he added softly, as an afterthought, not sure if Yuu had heard it.

Yuu decided to ignore the comment. He turned his face toward the window, took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke pool in his mouth for a moment before letting it out slowly.

_Click._

Kouyou squealed like a girl before hopping down from the bed running like a madman toward his computer, camera in hand. Yuu watched him with a raised eyebrow then chuckled. This Kouyou was really something.

\------

"So, how is he? It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen him."

Akira, comfortably seated in Takanori’s office chair, lifted his head looking at his boss' face. 

"Kouyou? Well, he's fine. Why?"

Takanori smiled sitting on his desk then put the photographs back on the surface next to him staring at the other man.

"Those photos are way better than the last he proposed to me. Especially those ones," he jabbed his finger on the glossy paper, not caring about the fingerprint he left there. "So there must be something special... Is the guy on the pic his new boyfriend or something?" The man could have been anyone: a friend, a neighbour, a friend of a friend even. But knowing Kouyou, Takanori sensed there was more. Kouyou’s work was deeply connected to his emotions.

The blond smiled at the words. He had to give Takanori some credit, he was indeed quite perceptive. 

"Well, that's pretty much his goal... And I'm sure it's not gonna be a problem for long...” Akira leaned over like he was about to tell the most interesting secret. “From what he told me, they kissed." 

"Oh? Do tell me more..." Takanori seemed to be interested to hear more of the story and that made Akira smile fondly. It was no secret that Akira did everything in his power so that Takanori and Kouyou could talk more, secretly hoping that Takanori would be interested enough in his work to let him have more exhibits. And for now, it seemed to work. The art gallery owner seemed genuinely interested in Kouyou, though not romantically interested, which made Akira all the more satisfied. He had been chasing Takanori for way too long for someone to steal his place. But it was nice nonetheless to know that Kouyou could rely on Takanori when it came to showing his photos to the whole world. Or just showing them in the gallery. That was enough for now.

"Yuu, the guy in the picture, came over to Kou's place. From what I’ve gathered it was just to take a look at the pictures. Kouyou was talking so fast and so excitedly that it was hard to tell for what purpose Yuu was there... But, the point is, right before leaving, Yuu turned around and kissed him."

Takanori seemed pleased to hear that, excited almost. After all, he loved hearing gossip and such. When he opened his mouth to ask what happened next Akira only chuckled and held a hand up, answering without giving Takanori a chance to let the words out. Of course he knew what he wanted to ask. It was quite obvious in the way his eyes sparkled.

"No, nothing more happened. Kouyou told me the guy left right after just smirking at him." Akira sighed remembering how distressed Kouyou had looked when he had told him that.

_But he kissed me?! That has to mean something, right? Right?! I mean... a kiss? And not just a little peck. Oooh no no no... It was quite an amazing kiss. And let me tell you," Kouyou chuckled, an almost perverted grin spreading on his lips, "that man knows how to use his tongue... If he had kept that up he could have had me hard in the blink of an eye..."_

_Akira only rolled his eyes. By now he was used to hearing Kouyou tell him those kind of details. Most people wouldn't think such an innocent-looking man could be as descriptive and go into such graphic explanations when it came to his sex life. Once, Akira had joked that Kouyou should have chosen to write porn instead of taking photography classes. Little did Akira know Kouyou had indeed decided to try it out, though he didn’t go as far as to have them published._

"And that's all? They just kissed?" Takanori asked, seeming a bit disappointed to see that the story didn't get any more interesting. At that Akira smirked.

"Why, were you waiting for some action?"

"Well, that would have been a good way to cure my boredom." He sighed looking away and shaking his head in a dramatic way. It was almost hard to fight that little smirk of his, but after years of practice, Takanori became quite an amazing actor.

Akira gaped pretending to be hurt.

"Are you implying that you are bored with me?" His gaze settled upon Takanori raising an eyebrow.

"So what if I was...? Would you do something about it?" Takanori only licked his lips, not offering any more explanation.

"Does that mean you finally made up your mind...?" Akira's tone was both playful and serious. He had been waiting for such an opportunity for months but had been too much of a gentleman to act upon his urges. Instead, he had waited for Takanori to give him the heads up, to show him if he was interested in him too.

"I guess you'll have to find out..." Takanori smirked this time, staring at Akira dead on.

After months of waiting Takanori finally gave him the answer he was waiting for. No need to say Akira didn't hesitate. He pushed himself from the chair and spread Takanori's knees apart to settle between them. He slid one hand behind the other's neck, then kissed him without further ado. Takanori let him, smiling into the kiss before responding.

\------

“You’re late.” Said Yuu trying to fight a grin off. Right in front of him, slightly panting and bent over to catch his breath was Kouyou, an apologetic smile on his face. The red cheeks were rather cute, in Yuu’s opinion.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry... But I missed my bus and if I had known I would have--” he was interrupted with a finger on his lips and a peck on his left cheek.

“It’s okay, I was just teasing you.” Yuu’s voice was soft and this time he didn’t try to keep his smile at bay.

“Oh.” Now Kouyou felt a bit silly. His blush got worse, but this time, the effort had nothing to do with it. Yuu made his pulse race, and with that black V-neck shirt, he was drop dead gorgeous.

His reaction made Yuu laugh, “Come on, people have been wondering why the artist isn’t here yet and I may be on most of the photos, but I’m not you.”

And sure enough, a good fifty per cent of the photographs featured Yuu. On the others, anonymous people in the park and on the streets. The young photographer had decided to split it up into two parts. The spontaneous shots and the photo shoots. The latter was all reserved for Yuu. They had worked for months for this. And Kouyou couldn’t have been more satisfied.

During all their time together Yuu had been wonderful. He had accepted each and every strange demand from Kouyou, tried more or less everything with him. But he had to agree: the photos were good. Very good. Judging by the visitors’ faces, they agreed, too. Everyone seemed satisfied, and every time Yuu glanced at Kouyou during the evening he could see an easygoing smile on his face. He was happily explaining all kind of details to people, always ready to answer their questions. When it came to listening to compliments Yuu noticed there was a faint blush coloring Kouyou’s features. And if he were to be completely honest with himself, he had to admit that it was terribly appealing.

Not that he was trying to convince anyone otherwise. Or himself, for that matter. He had kissed Kouyou, after all...

“--friend.”

“Huh?” was all Yuu could answer. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Kouyou talking to him nor did he see him coming back. The photographer only laughed, patting his back.

“I said I would introduce you to my friend. Come on,” with that, Kouyou guided him through the crowd finding his way to Akira and Takanori, hiding in a corner.

“Hey, Kouyou. Having fun?” Akira had a satisfied expression plastered onto his features. Kouyou only had to look at where his friend’s hand was to understand that a few things had changed since their last talk. Akira currently had his hand in the small of Takanori’s back like it belonged there.

Kouyou couldn’t help but snicker.

“I should ask you the same,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Akira didn’t blush, because Akira never blushed. That was rule number one in the _Akira is a manly man_ book. Though, smirking, he did bring Takanori closer.

“What can I say my seduction skills are perfect,” he replied haughtily. When Takanori snorted at that he only raised an eyebrow and looked at him. The glare Akira sent him seemed to mean something else because the moment after, Takanori plastered himself to Akira’s side, a hand on his torso.

“How could I resist? He is handsome.” Something seemed off with Takanori’s suddenly angelic face and Kouyou averted his eyes, seemingly understanding what it was all about. He knew Akira, after all...

“Oh, I don’t even want to know...” Kouyou made a slightly disgusted face, hiding his face in Yuu’s neck. If Akira was using sex to blackmail Takanori the pair could be more discreet about it... Yuu didn’t seem to mind the sudden move from Kouyou and only wrapped his arm around him, pulling the blond closer. The situation was too perfect not to enjoy it.

Both Akira and Takanori laughed out loud, unable to stay serious about the matter. But teasing Kouyou seemed like a good idea, as long as their little corner was hidden enough from curious eyes. As soon as Kouyou had turned around again to face his friends, the sight he was greeted with was one of a kind.

Takanori had his back to Akira’s chest, head tilted to the side to let the other man lick his way up his neck. The taller’s hand disappeared under Takanori’s shirt, caressing slowly. But while Akira was sucking on Takanori’s neck he was staring straight at Kouyou. And Takanori actually _moaned_.

The photographer shivered and that didn’t go unnoticed by Yuu. Putting his arms around Kouyou’s waist he whispered loud enough so as to be heard by the two other men.

“Should we go somewhere else? Those two might actually give us a show if we keep on staring at them...”

At that both Akira and Kouyou smirked.

“Yeah, let’s go. Let those exhibitionists have fun making porn of their own in a room full of people..”

He then took Yuu’s hand to guide him back into the crowd leaving his two friends on their own. As soon as they were alone Akira took his hand off Takanori’s shirt and whispered into his ear.

“I want to take you home with me tonight. I want to make you mine.”

It sounded pretty promising to Takanori who only nodded at that.

\------

“And then? And then?” Akira was practically bouncing up and down reminding Kouyou of a child. Akira had come to his friend’s place the day after the exhibition partly to see if he was satisfied how it had ended but mainly to know how the night with Yuu had ended. They had left the art gallery together, and Akira was sure that Kouyou had some crunchy news for him. The photographer only rolled his eyes at Akira’s excitement.

“And then he took me home--”

“And? And?”

At that, Kouyou actually chuckled, though the sound sounded a bit off.

“Don’t get your hopes too high. He took me home, we talked a bit more, and that’s it. He didn’t come in, he just left, with a peck on my cheek,” he sighed, and then there was silence. Akira seemed to almost pout, which would have been funny to Kouyou, if he hadn’t been too busy sulking to notice. “I mean, he kissed me last time? Why not this time? I don’t get it... I thought he liked me...”

The slight pout adorning Kouyou’s lips could have melted anyone’s heart. 

“I don’t get that guy... How can he go ftom kissing you like that to just pecking your cheek? Did something happen...? Because I don’t see how a guy in his right mind would just leave you like that... Look at me, a healthy grown man, with _needs_. Oh, I did peck Taka’s cheeks, too. But not those ones...” He actually chuckled, proud of his little pun.

“Oh, thank you, Mister Clever... This is so not helping me...” Kouyou’s pout only deepened, and Akira came to sit next to him on the sofa to put his arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry,” the smile fell from Akira’s lips. He hadn’t noticed how depressed his friend was over the matter, although now that he was close to him, he did notice his shivers, “you should think of calling someone to get your heating fixed by the way or you’re gonna freeze to death before Christmas...”

“A few things might warm me up,” he muttered, “if only he pinned me to the wall to fuck me. Hard, preferably. I’m getting quite horny...”

That only made Akira laugh, “someone is being needy,” he chanted, “I was wondering where all that muscle in your right arm was coming from. Now I think I know...”

He did get hit for that, quite hard, in fact.

“Oh shut up before I give a call to Takanori to tell him all your dirty secrets...”

The glare sent his direction was enough to make him think back on his threat.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you...”

They both knew clearly what it was that Kouyou was referring to. And Takanori didn’t want to know in Akira’s humble opinion. Kouyou sighed for the hundredth time that day and slouched in his seat.

“Okay, I won’t tell him, but that still doesn’t help with the fact that Yuu and I didn’t do a thing...”

Akira shrugged, “why don’t you go ask him?” At this rate, Kouyou wouldn’t get anywhere, and he knew from experience that his friend would wait forever for something to happen while getting more and more depressed. Furthermore, Akira had _seen_ the way Yuu was looking at Kouyou. He had seen the interest, the attraction in his eyes... Kouyou wasn’t the only one to wonder why Yuu hadn’t done something more last night. But then, maybe Yuu was one of those rare gentlemen, the ones that wait until you actually give them some kind of approval...

\------

And Akira was right in his assumptions. It had taken a week for Kouyou to gather the courage to ring Yuu’s bell. 

When Kouyou had been standing on the other side of the door, unannounced, first he had been shocked. As the shock subsided, the look he had thrown Kouyou was enough to let him know he had made a good choice. Still, he only stepped to the side with a pretty smile gracing his features. 

It wasn’t until Kouyou was sitting on Yuu’s couch, a glass of coke in his hand, the other man standing a few feet away in his open kitchen, that the photographer stopped to think altogether for a fraction of second.

"Don't you want me?" he blurted out. Then blinked. Had he really said that? Aloud? He hadn't meant to make his point come across so boldy. But only a glance towards Yuu was enough to confirm that, yes, he had definitely said it aloud. Yuu's hand was frozen mid-air, not quite expecting that question. He closed the fridge and straightened, leaning against it.

"I do."

Kouyou let out a huff and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yuu wanted him. Then why the hell was Yuu still on the other end of the room taking a swig from his Kirin beer as if they were talking about the weather?

"Why did't you say something? You kissed me and then.. nothing.." Kouyou's confusion was obvious and Yuu couldn't help but smirk.

"Come here."

Hesitantly, Kouyou rose from the couch setting his drink on the wooden coffee table. He made his way over to Yuu, his hands in his jeans’ pockets to hide their slight tremble. He planted his feet firmly on the hardwood floor, a foot away from him.

“Come closer,” Yuu said crooking a finger at him, his smile still firmly in place. Kouyou did, until he was at arm’s length. 

Yuu’s arm tugged him closer until Kouyou’s naked toes could touch Yuu’s sock-clad’s. Time seemed frozen and for a while Kouyou even forgot to breathe, until he drew a shaky breath. When he got bored of watching his own toes wondering why Yuu was waiting, he did raise his gaze to meet the other’s.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Yuu admitted, inching closer to Kouyou's lips, whispering against them, "but I was a bit nervous."

The photographer frowned, "why would you be nervous? We obviously want the same thing."

As Yuu laughed, Kouyou felt the rush of air against his lips. "I was afraid we might be wanting the _exact_ same thing..." 

Kouyou's frown deepened and Yuu actually blushed knowing he had to explain himself better. Closing his eyes, his lips traveled up to Kouyou's ear.

"I want you.. to take the lead.. in bed... if you know what I mean..."

Kouyou's smile couldn't be any dirtier, "you want me to fuck you...?"

This made Yuu laugh and grab Kouyou's chin, getting his composure back, “I wouldn’t have put it _that_ way,” he began, his voice smooth and almost sultry, immediately sending shivers down Kouyou’s spine, “but _yes_ , I want to...”

Kouyou was no novice when it came to kissing, but once again, Yuu managed to make his knees go weak to the point he had to grip Yuu’s button-up shirt. With a firm hold on his waist, the older man led him backwards to his bedroom without ever stopping kissing him. No need to say, the two of them were quite out of breath when they parted, especially considering Kouyou’s inability to even think of breathing. What he did think of though, was to free each and every button of Yuu’s shirt from their holes so as to leave the cloth on the floor, and with a little help from their owner, the socks followed the shirt.

Kouyou’s shirt was next, and with a little smirk, Yuu pushed him to the bed. Propped on his elbows, the photographer watched as the other man slowly shimmied out of his pants and boxers, and god was he beautiful. He wasn’t ashamed of showing his body like this, and frankly, he had nothing to be ashamed. Kouyou licked his lips, his eyes flickering a moment to the nice, hard cock standing proudly. He could feel himself hardening at the sight, straining against his tight jeans.

“Come here,” he prompted, crooking a finger at him, his voice deeper than usual. He wanted that beautiful, naked body on him, and he wanted it _now_.

Slowly, Yuu walked over to him and got on the bed settling between his legs. Soon, skilled fingers unbuttoned his jeans and brought them down along with his black briefs freeing a matching erection of his own.

“I want to make you feel good..” Yuu said, wrapping his fingers around his length, just tight enough to offer a nice pressure. The way Kouyou’s eyes slipped shut instantly only served to prove Yuu was doing it just the right way. And just as he thought he would feel more of those talented fingers on him, he felt a sudden wet heat swallowing him whole. A low groan escaped his lips, and Kouyou gripped the sheets, opening his eyes to watch.

But no one, absolutely no one could have been prepared for that sight. Yuu’s black eyes were staring right back at him, just as the man’s lips were tightly wrapped around him. And though he couldn’t see it, he could definitely _feel_ his tongue caressing the underside of his cock.

“Fuck...” A breathless expletive. That’s all Kouyou could do at the moment. And the more he felt Yuu’s lips going up and down his shaft the less he could think. Pleasure was slowly taking his mind and body over, and he slipped a hand into jet black hair, _tugging_ until he buried himself in Yuu’s hot, tight throat. “Oh God...”

Yuu didn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary. He seemed to enjoy it. Head bobbing up and down, he let Kouyou feel the back of his throat once again, and again, and again, dragging him almost over the edge. But just as he was about to come, Yuu released him suddenly, a wet sound echoing in the bedroom.

And Kouyou, panting on the sheets, was absolutely beautiful. A delicate frown was adorning his features, and judging by the way he was biting his own lip, he must have been close... Surprisingly, he didn’t whine or protest. He understood why Yuu had stopped, because they wanted the exact same thing. 

They wanted this moment to last. Though it may have seemed that way, this wasn’t just about getting each other off. It was about finally having what they had wanted for weeks, and savouring it. They wanted each other, in more that just a physical sense.

As Yuu straddled him, Kouyou took a hold of his hips, preventing them from touching his. Only the barest hints of a touch could set him off, and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Just give me a minute,” he whispered, still trying to recover. Yuu’s full lips had been sinfully good, and he had a feeling he would be tasting them a lot during the next few days...

Yuu bent down to kiss Kouyou, showing him that he had quite a talented tongue, too, and _that_ was very, very promising. He trailed kisses along his jaw, up to his ear.

“I want to feel you,” came the husky voice, making Kouyou shiver. Had he known Yuu would be that way in bed, he probably would have done something a hell of a lot sooner.

Kouyou ground their hips together, groaning in approval, and the way Yuu rolled his hips against him almost made him lose his mind. But Yuu was far from done. With a last peck upon his lips, he sucked on one of his fingers before he brought a hand between his own thighs, slipping his middle finger inside. And oh boy, the sight was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. And it was barely beginning. Never stopping his little nips and kisses upon his lips, Yuu added another finger, stretching himself oh so slowly.

“Damn, Yuu...” Kouyou couldn’t tear his eyes off him, watching as the pleasure was veiling Yuu’s beautiful, dark eyes.

When their eyes met, Kouyou swore he had never seen something so sexy.

“Fuck me...”

No one. Absolutely no one could say ‘no’ to that.

Kouyou reversed their positions, pinning Yuu to the bed. With an almost feral look in his eyes, he settled between his legs, the head of his cock against him. Slowly, Kouyou pushed in, until he was buried all the way inside him, making them both groan in unison.

It had been such a long time since Kouyou had been with anyone that he had almost forgotten how good it felt. The heat, the pleasure, it was absolutely perfect, and the way Yuu rolled his hips made it even better. So he slowly eased out, leaving only the head inside before pushing back in once again, with more force. It took a minute to find a good rhythm, but never once did Yuu complain. 

“Fuck, Kou, this feels--” He never finished his sentence, a low groan interrupting him, but Kouyou seemed to get his point.

“I know...”

Nonetheless, Yuu needed more. So he grabbed Kouyou’s waist and flipped them over, taking the upper hand. He rolled his hips for Kouyou, who couldn’t help but moan. Yuu was definitely skilled, and with Kouyou’s sensual moves, they both neared their climax.

“I’m close...”

Kouyou could swear he had never heard such a sexy voice. Clawing at his hips to make him go faster, Kouyou felt his veins overflowing with searing hot pleasure, until it became too much for him to handle. His lover was in the exact same state of near-madness. 

“Kouyou!”

As he came between their bodies, Yuu groaned, watching his lover’s face as he, too, came between his thighs. Suddenly, it felt as if Yuu no longer had strength to keep himself upright, and he fell upon Kouyou, trying to catch his breath.

“Kou... this was--”

“I know.” Kouyou couldn’t help but smile at the déjà vu. He stroked Yuu’s hips, spreading little kisses over his shoulder. “I don’t think I would mind doing this again...”

“Well, I think we could do something about it,” Yuu began, one eyebrow raised at him, “are you up for another round? Or are you already sated?”

Kouyou gaped at him, realizing that Yuu had clearly implied that he might have the libido of an old man. In the blink of an eye, Yuu had both wrists pinned to the headboard, Kouyou on top of him once again.

“I could even take advantage of you...”

“Oh really...?” 

Yuu’s voice was challenging, and Kouyou was only too happy to oblige to prove him. 

\------ 

As Kouyou entered Starbucks, Akira’s eyes were glued to his ass. Takanori would have been vexed if only he hadn’t been doing exactly the same thing. They both watched like hawks as the young man went to the counter to get his fill of caffeine. Akira frowned. He knew for a fact that Kouyou had spent the night at Yuu’s place. 

“He’s not limping. Why is he not limping?” Of course, all they wanted was a proof that yes, Yuu and Kouyou had indeed gone wild all night long. Tearing his eyes off his friend’s butt, he turned to his own lover. “Why? Why is he not limping? He should be walking like a damn cowboy!” he all but hissed, annoyed at the seemingly lack of action in his friend’s sex life. More than that, he was annoyed to see that even though they both liked each other, nothing happened. Or so he thought.

Takanori shrugged, “I wasn't limping the first time.”

Akira scoffed, “I was being gentle, like a true gentleman, of course you didn’t limp.” Takanori didn’t agree, if the snort was anything to go by. Akira hadn’t been gentle, not exactly. His rounded butt had taken on a nice shade of red by the end of their night. But he still didn’t limp.

“That’s because your dick isn’t big enough,” Takanori patted the offended blond’s crotch, smirking.

“I wasn’t aware it was _that_ small,” came Kouyou’s voice, making both of them look at him. They hadn’t noticed him coming towards them obviously, and to Takanori’s greatest amusement, he had heard the most humiliating part for Akira’s ego. He went on, waiting for his coffee to cool down a notch. “I mean, I knew it wasn’t huge, but I thought it was a decent size.” Trust Kouyou to shoot a man already down on the ground.

Akira stared at him, and Kouyou shrugged. He fucking shrugged. 

“Well, look who’s talking, mister.” Akira was pointing a finger at him before he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a pure, defensive and manly way. Kouyou knew someone would be working hard to smooth his ruffled feathers back that night.

“I’m not complaining,” he answered calmly. He took a sip from his coffee, then watched as Akira turned towards Takanori.

“See, _he_ ’s not complaining with his small dicked boyfriend--”

At that, Kouyou raised a hand to stop him. “I never said he had a small dick.”

Apparently, this was too much to process for Akira’s brain. Open mouth, blank stare, Akira was lost for a moment. “But you... then... you didn’t have sex with him?”

The photographer smiled sweetly at him over his coffee, “I never said that either.” Yuu wasn’t huge, sure, but he was decently sized. Kouyou, on the other hand...

Takanori was quicker to understand, as it took Akira to seeing Yuu come into the coffee shop to finally get it. Kouyou might not be limping, but Yuu was. Not enough to look exaggerated, but enough for Akira to actually understand.

“You must be kidding me...”


End file.
